Mumble
Mumble is a male emperor penguin and the main protagonist in the Happy Feet franchise. He is the only the emperor penguin who can't sing but he can do a "tap-dance" called "Happy Feet". He also known as Gloria's mate and Erik's father. Appearance 'When Baby' Mumble has the grey feathers, light grey patch (with the "bow" in his chest after with the skuas), light blue eyes, and dark grey feet. 'When Teenager' Mumble looks like a baby penguin. His grey feathers when baby appear and closing half of his body. But still has light blue eyes, Black and white feathers, and normal emperor penguin beak and feet. But he has a bow in front of his neck and has three black spots on his leg feathers that give the appearence of spats. His grey feathers resemble a vest. 'When Adult' In Happy Feet Two. Mumble likes a baby penguin named Erik. He has a baby feathers, black and white feathers, normal beak and feet, light blue eyes, and bow in front of his neck. But there is some differences. Also has a brighter tail, feathers and eyes. Personality Seen from Happy Feet movies, Mumble is the brave Emperor Penguin. He is not afraid of what he saw, whether the aliens (humans), other creatures in the Antarctic, or even that he did. Like fall willfully. But sometimes, he can being jealous a little bit because he saw something that could match it. There is Sven, a puffin in Happy Feet Two. Mumble is the penguin who also easily hurt because of being scolded. Like with Noah the Elder who trying to throw him out with The Elders, and Memphis who trying to join like the others to throw him. Also with his own friend, Gloria. Who get insulted by him and getting mad. Not only that, Mumble from inside is the honest, nice, and funny. He also cares about everyone, like cares with Erik who is reluctant to dancing, Bryan the Beach Master, who helped to getting out by him, and the trapped Emperor Penguins by searching help from Adélie-Land, Sven, into Bryan the Beach Master with his kind. Trivia *Mumble is the one and only penguin who can't sing. But he can do with "Happy Feet" to make a song from the feet. *When Mumble dancing, look at closer, you can see three spot around his ankle. But sometimes that three spot is disappear. *He is the only Emperor Penguin to have fur as a adult. *In the crossover fan-fictions, he was the main protagonist and in some crossovers, he's not. *In fan art, he is seen with no fur as a adult but in the book Chillin' with Mumble, he is seen as a adult with no fur and it's real. *In Happy Feet Two, he looks being older but has the same voice, different with Seymour, who voiced by Common and Gloria, who voiced by Alecia Moore (Pink), has the older voice like the mostly parents. *Mumble is voiced by Elijah Wood in the original Happy Feet movie series. And some actors has to be voice of Mumble. There is Daniel de Oliveria for Brazillan cast. And Clovis Cornllac for French cast. Appearance in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *The Story of The Five Amigos *Happy Feet: The Valentines Special *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *Finding a Fast Food Restaurant Gallery Stub picture.png|Baby Mumble Mumble.png Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg|Mumble talking with Erik Mumble_and_Erik.png 28happ.1.600.jpg SkuasinHappyFeet.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps com-9326.jpg|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble (closer) finding the Ailens. Club-penguin-club-penguin-14764034-1280-1024.jpg|Mumble (on the top right) as he appears on a title card of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65 90798 glg.jpg|Mumble meets Bryan in Happy Feet Two Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Mumble (left) as seen walking in Adelie-Land (from Happy Feet) mumble1_wall_1024.jpg|Baby Mumble wallpaper from Happy Feet mumble-with-no-fuzz-happy-feet-2-13070855-600-815.jpg|Fan art of Mumble as a adult emperor penguin (with no fur) Rainbow-Penguin-53785406922.jpg|Fan art of Mumble as a rainbow baby penguin how-to-draw-mumble-how-to-draw-happy-feet_1_000000006516_5.jpg|A drawing of Baby Mumble from DragoArt Baby Mumble (Fan Art by MF65).png|Fan art of Mumble as a baby by MarioFan65 Happy Feet Totino's movie tie-in promotional penguin pizza.jpg|Mumble in the Happy Feet Totino's movie tie-in promotional penguin pizza Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tap-Dancers